


dead center

by writerdragonfly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Injured Len, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is too injured to use his gun; Barry has no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead center

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr that went way over one sentence. Oops?

Len groaned unintentionally, the fingers on both hands twitching in pain. His chest burned from the strike, but he was still breathing and aware for the moment, so it could have been worse. The Flash hissed a few feet away, holding a hand against his arm, blood dripping over his bare fingers.

“Kid… you gotta get out of here…” Len managed to force out, trying to get himself upright again.

“I’m not leaving you here, Snart.”

Len couldn’t help the strangled moan that burbled up in his throat, barely managing to get on his feet before he was down again.

“Snart–Leonard… Len?” the Flash–no, if he was Len now, it was definitely  _Barry_ –asked as he came to his side.

“Hey, hey!” He wasn’t sure how long Barry had been trying to get his attention because his head felt funny and he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating the other man, but he met his eyes a moment later.

“Wha… what?”

“Stay with me, Len. We’re going to get out of here soon,” Barry murmured. Len nodded, unable to make himself speak. He really didn’t like this.

Barry slipped an arm under his back, hefted him up to standing. The weight in his chest lessened once he was vertical, but he felt like that was probably not a good sign.

“Where’s your gun?”

Len kicked his foot forward to where his gun was half hidden under his half-melted parka, and tried to act like he didn’t expect to die in this pit, “Parka.”

He barely managed to catch himself by leaning himself against the other man as he leaned down to grab the Cold Gun.

“Works like a normal gun, right?” Barry asked, standing and taking the brunt of Len’s weight again. Len nodded again, a little dizzy from the effort.

The monster–because Len couldn’t describe the beast in front of them any other way–snarled as it bolted forward to come after them again. Len was prepared to drop himself forward to take the impact instead of the Flash, but the kid had other plans.

Barry fired the gun at the last possible second, the burst of cold hitting the monster dead center. It fell, body crumpling forward.

It didn’t get back up.

“We need to get out of here, in case it has more friends than the ones we’ve already seen.” Barry told him, tugging him a little forward.

“Run?” Len rasped. Barry shook his head.

“Too dangerous with your… wounds.”

Len nodded. Made sense, after all.

They didn’t make it much farther before he passedout. 

**Author's Note:**

> #barry totally carried him out  
> #their first date was at the gun range
> 
> Prompted by [thewholockedarmyinitiative](http://tmblr.co/mfec3k9UucJV1yhQ47EoOCA) on tumblr.  
> Original post [here.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/129669643070/erm-this-is-more-than-a-sentence-i-have-no)


End file.
